Final Fantasy: The War Against Ethiopia
by bandmidget
Summary: The tale of Final Fantasy characters emerging as the US Army to fight against the Ethiopians that took over the world. This was totally made up on the spot one day while chatting.


This story is typed in a weird format. I am taking it out of a chat I had with some friends. Some stuff may be inside jokes. Some of it may be seemingly random, so ignore it. You can tell by some "lol" stuff that it was from a chat. The word "Weener" is an inside joke. It was just a word we randomly said for the fun of it.  
  
Anyway, now I'll tell you which screen names go with which real names.  
  
friggingenius1 - ME, the author, Ronnie  
  
The Dragon Chica - Natalie (could call her co-writer)  
  
Equations19 - Paul (kinda just there)  
  
BethanyL2002 - Bethany (knows nothing about what we are talking about)  
  
DreDogg49 - Colin (added in some great insight throughout the story)  
  
The mention of "Doug" at the end is explained at the end. He didn't talk.  
  
Next, I just wanna say that all characters are not my property. Most of them are from many separate Final Fantasy games. Maybe other games, I can't remember who all I typed in there.  
  
Ok, now to explain how this started. We were talking about what kinda computers we have, and then what I said started it all. Here goes:  
  
  
  
friggingenius1: it won't matter, the US will be a third world, non-computer country in 13 years  
  
The Dragon Chica: Lol  
  
friggingenius1: then the Ethiopian's that stole all our technology will wage an all out war on the world  
  
The Dragon Chica: lol  
  
Equations19: umm...ok  
  
The Dragon Chica: (He's delusional, don't mind him)  
  
BethanyL2002: haha  
  
friggingenius1: and the Japanese video game industry will go belly up because the US can't afford games anymore  
  
The Dragon Chica: That's nice, Ronnie . . . . lol  
  
friggingenius1: and Ethiopia bombed Squaresoft  
  
Equations19: without square, there are few good video games  
  
The Dragon Chica: They better not or they'd hafta answer to ME, let me tell ya  
  
friggingenius1: then they bomb Sony  
  
The Dragon Chica: I'm surprised Microsoft hasn't been mentioned yet  
  
friggingenius1: then Bill Gates will make a deal with the Ethiopians  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL I guess that's why  
  
Equations19: bill gates=my hero  
  
friggingenius1: and Microsoft will guide their Ethiopian missles  
  
friggingenius1: and they'll blow themselves up because of bugs in the Windows Missle Guider system  
  
Equations19: they wouldn't run it on windows  
  
friggingenius1: well it wouldn't matter, the bugs in the Microsoft Missle Guider  
  
The Dragon Chica: I have a PSX, N64, Gameboy, Nintendo, Sega, Super Nintendo  
  
BethanyL2002: geez  
  
Equations19: i'm perfectly happy with all my MS products  
  
BethanyL2002: you're all some big game geeks!  
  
The Dragon Chica: Oh yeah? Well you're just a GEEK!  
  
DreDogg49: what's wrong with that  
  
BethanyL2002: haha I am not  
  
The Dragon Chica: Video game players are good people  
  
DreDogg49: geek music rocks  
  
BethanyL2002: I didn't say they weren't  
  
The Dragon Chica: lol yeah  
  
Equations19: i'm a geek  
  
DreDogg49: weezer baby, yeah  
  
friggingenius1: anyway, after Bill Gates' faulty program ends Ethiopian power, we take him back and elect him pres.  
  
BethanyL2002: haha  
  
The Dragon Chica: lol  
  
BethanyL2002: true, geek music is good  
  
friggingenius1: then, he is assassinated by the owner of Nintendo Inc.  
  
The Dragon Chica: lol  
  
friggingenius1: and we elect HIM president  
  
DreDogg49: shigeru myamato  
  
The Dragon Chica: lol  
  
DreDogg49: he's a funny little japanese dude  
  
friggingenius1: and he is assassinated by disgruntled former employees of Squaresoft  
  
The Dragon Chica: He's cool!!  
  
DreDogg49: NO!!!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: lol  
  
DreDogg49: not myamato-san!  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL  
  
DreDogg49: then I kill the squaresoft guys for that  
  
DreDogg49: and i'm president  
  
The Dragon Chica: I'd throw myself in front of the bullet rather than see him die  
  
friggingenius1: and these employees make the first lifesize virtual Final Fantasy game  
  
Equations19: it better be ff7  
  
The Dragon Chica: Hey actually that sounds pretty neat . . .  
  
friggingenius1: and it gets out of hand and becomes real  
  
The Dragon Chica: Lol  
  
Equations19: i'd spend all my life savings to be in a virtual ff7 game  
  
DreDogg49: jeez ronnie  
  
The Dragon Chica: Yeah, that's rock  
  
The Dragon Chica: that'd*  
  
friggingenius1: and all the monsters from all 19 FF games made come to life  
  
The Dragon Chica: Uh . . . . . .  
  
The Dragon Chica: That wouldn't  
  
The Dragon Chica: Could we cast spells and crap??  
  
Equations19: then cloud comes in and kicks some ass, then i leave and go to bed, bye all  
  
The Dragon Chica: lol  
  
The Dragon Chica: G'night Paul  
  
BethanyL2002: bye paul  
  
friggingenius1: and then a group consisting of a spikey headed guy with a big sword, a monkey boy, a knight, a pilot,  
  
Equations19: and i cast Ultima  
  
Equations19 has left the room.  
  
friggingenius1: and a bartender all emerge as the new US Army  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL  
  
The Dragon Chica: Ronnie, you are having way too much fun here, lol  
  
friggingenius1: THEN...  
  
BethanyL2002: oooook  
  
BethanyL2002: you all lost me  
  
The Dragon Chica: (Hey, how come Doogie hasn't said anything yet?)  
  
BethanyL2002: he forgot again  
  
The Dragon Chica: Sorry Bethany, it's a Final Fantasy thing  
  
friggingenius1: a weird evil-laughing guy, a tree, a genome soldier gone wrong, and a man/woman emerge as  
  
friggingenius1: the Ethiopian Army  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL  
  
The Dragon Chica: Is the evil-laughing guy Kefka?  
  
friggingenius1: yeah  
  
The Dragon Chica: Lol okay, that's what I thought  
  
friggingenius1: THEN...  
  
The Dragon Chica: Hey, Kuja's a GUY!  
  
The Dragon Chica: He's just in touch with his feminine self  
  
friggingenius1: a bunch of giant chickens come in and become the vehicles of the New US Army  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL  
  
friggingenius1: THEN...  
  
The Dragon Chica: HEY, you left out the airships!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: Ya gotta have airships in there somewhere  
  
friggingenius1: the chickens start whispering and later they have baby giant chickens that are red, blue, green, and  
  
friggingenius1: gold  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL  
  
friggingenius1: THEN...  
  
friggingenius1: crap, can't say some stuff, spoilers....  
  
The Dragon Chica: (You left out black, dude)  
  
friggingenius1: yeah, I couldn't fit any more colors and just figured oh well  
  
The Dragon Chica: Oh well  
  
friggingenius1: anyway.... THEN...  
  
The Dragon Chica: Hmm. . . . and I see I really DID get the whispering part O_O  
  
friggingenius1: you get it, but you don't understand exactly why we said it  
  
The Dragon Chica: Okay okay whatever. And THEN . . .?  
  
friggingenius1: ok, THEN....  
  
BethanyL2002: lol it just took you forever!  
  
friggingenius1: a giant walking red robot thingy pops up and kills everything on the US Army's side  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL DAMMIT RONNIE GET TO THE AIRSHIPS ALREADY  
  
friggingenius1: a red bird thingy appears out of nowhere and burns the red robot and brings the US Army back to life  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: lol  
  
friggingenius1: they get in an airship  
  
The Dragon Chica: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: they get out of the airship  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: NO!!  
  
friggingenius1: they get on one of the golden chickens  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: they dig and find a Hawaiian shirt  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL  
  
friggingenius1: actually SEVEN Hawaiian shirts  
  
The Dragon Chica: No, they find SEVEN  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEAH  
  
friggingenius1: and other assorted tropical gear  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: HEY, PUT SOMETHING ABOUT A LADY WITH A WHIP IN THERE, WOULD YA?  
  
friggingenius1: a weird pink snowman looking thingy with a red ball on it's head asks you to save (he's a priest)  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: lol  
  
friggingenius1: a TEACHER with a WHIP comes out as the general for the US Army  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: WOOO HOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN...  
  
The Dragon Chica: YOU CAN'T FORGET CAIT SITH, EITHER!!  
  
DreDogg49: i'm back!  
  
The Dragon Chica: He's a KITTY  
  
DreDogg49: woo hoo!  
  
The Dragon Chica: WB, Colin!  
  
BethanyL2002: they're telling some wierd story  
  
BethanyL2002: I tuned out  
  
The Dragon Chica: CAIT SITH WOO HOO KITTY KITTY YEAH  
  
The Dragon Chica: MENTION THE KITTY, RONNIE, MENTION THE KITTY  
  
friggingenius1: a cat riding on top of a giant stuffed animal comes in as a US Army spy  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: HE MENTIONED THE KITTY, COLIN, HE MENTIONED THE KITTY!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN...  
  
DreDogg49: i see  
  
friggingenius1: Mr. T. loses his arm and has to quit the A-Team and graft a machine gun on his arm  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL  
  
The Dragon Chica: DON'T FORGET NANAKI EITHER!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN...  
  
The Dragon Chica: YOU GOTTA MENTION THE OTHER KITTY  
  
friggingenius1: I thought he was a dog  
  
The Dragon Chica: WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS?  
  
The Dragon Chica: NO, HE  
  
The Dragon Chica: HE'S A KITTY  
  
The Dragon Chica: Kinda like a lion, only not  
  
BethanyL2002: lol I don't know why you are  
  
friggingenius1: ok, I thought he was like a wolf  
  
The Dragon Chica: HE'S A KITTY. MENTION THE KITTY  
  
friggingenius1: but a lion makes more since  
  
friggingenius1: ANYWAY...  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: the US Army goes on R&R time around a campfire in the mountains where they meet....  
  
The Dragon Chica: THEY MEET NANAKI, THE KITTY WITH THE HEADDRESS!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: an old professor and his grandson, a talking lion type thingy  
  
DreDogg49: weener  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
BethanyL2002: lol  
  
friggingenius1: they all yell "WEENER"  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL  
  
The Dragon Chica: NOW MENTION THE AIRSHIP AGAIN!  
  
friggingenius1: everyone on the US Army seems to be involved directly with God's greater plan for all life  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND HOW ABOUT THE WEAPONS???  
  
The Dragon Chica: YOU CAN'T FORGET THE WEAPONS  
  
friggingenius1: since the chicken's are tired, they get on an airship  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: (I already mentioned a WEAPON)  
  
The Dragon Chica: Oh yeah, I forgot  
  
The Dragon Chica: Tee hee ^_^  
  
friggingenius1: anyway, THEN.....  
  
The Dragon Chica: (The red robot thingy?)  
  
DreDogg49: weener  
  
friggingenius1: they fly their airship to a Colesseum to fight for rare treasures  
  
friggingenius1: and they win a card that says "WEENER" on it  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEAH, AND THEY GET OMNISLASH  
  
The Dragon Chica: Lol  
  
friggingenius1: no, not yet  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: WHERE'S THE MAGIC???  
  
friggingenius1: they go to an Amusement park in the middle of a quicksand desert  
  
The Dragon Chica: YOU GOTTA HAVE THE MAGIC  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND THERE'S A PRISON THERE  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND A WEAPON THINGY. YOU CAN'T FORGET THE WEAPON THINGY.  
  
friggingenius1: they find some rocks left in the seat of the roller coaster and they put them in their weapons  
  
friggingenius1: weapon thingy??  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEAH, RUBY!  
  
friggingenius1: oh, ok, THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: as they are flying away from the amusement park, the red robot from before pops up out of the desert  
  
The Dragon Chica: WOOO HOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN...  
  
The Dragon Chica: OKAY, HERE'S WHERE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND COMES IN!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: Twelve robot knights come in and KILL IT  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAW!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: NOW HOW ABOUT THAT AIRSHIP AGAIN???  
  
friggingenius1: they get out of the airship and into a submarine  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND THEN THEY MEET EMERALD WEAPON!! YOU CAN'T FORGET HIM!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: they see a big white robot thingy and get out of the submarine  
  
The Dragon Chica: White???  
  
The Dragon Chica: Je  
  
The Dragon Chica: He's GREEN  
  
friggingenius1: sorry, the tint from the water I thought he was white  
  
friggingenius1: or maybe I just forgot...  
  
friggingenius1: it's been too long....  
  
friggingenius1: anyway... THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND NOW THE KNIGHTS AGAIN!!!  
  
friggingenius1: they could somehow breathe underwater because one of those rocks they found  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: the Twelve Knights came in and ALMOST KILLED IT  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: *is on the edge of her seat by now, screaming* AND THEN?????  
  
friggingenius1: the spikey headed guy hit it like 50 times in 10 seconds with his HUGE sword  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
The Dragon Chica: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: THEN . . . . ?  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: HOW ABOUT CID????  
  
The Dragon Chica: YOU GOTTA MENTION CID. YOU GOTTA!!!  
  
friggingenius1: they got back to land and found a city with a big rocket in it  
  
The Dragon Chica: THE ONE THAT SMOKES  
  
friggingenius1: (cid is already with them)  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!!!  
  
friggingenius1: remember, I mentioned a pilot  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEAH, BUT I WANNA HEAR MORE ABOUT CID  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND THEN??  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: the foul-mouthed smoking pilot gets in his Tiny Bronco and tries to fly to Ethiopia to bomb them  
  
The Dragon Chica: WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO GO CID YEEEEEEEAH  
  
friggingenius1: and everyone else hangs on the wings  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: a troop of Ethiopian soldiers SHOOT THE PLANE DOWN  
  
The Dragon Chica: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: BUT....  
  
DreDogg49: weener  
  
friggingenius1: they all live  
  
The Dragon Chica: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
friggingenius1: and they yell "WEENER"  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND THEN THEY KICK ETHIOPIAN BUTT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: lol  
  
friggingenius1: they float around on their plane for a while as a boat until.....  
  
The Dragon Chica: NOW YOU GOTTA MENTION THE TEMPLE!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: they find a pyramid  
  
The Dragon Chica: YOU CAN'T FORGET THE TEMPLE OF THE ANCIENTS. YOU CAN'T!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEEEEEEEEAH!  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND THEN??  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: they all go in and get lost and separated when......  
  
The Dragon Chica: HOW ABOUT THAT BLACK MATERIA?? YOU GOTTA REMEMBER THAT  
  
friggingenius1: A CHEF WITH NO GENDER helps them by cooking and they all follow the smell  
  
The Dragon Chica: (Colin, have you ever actually played FF7 before? lol)  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL  
  
The Dragon Chica: WOOOOOO HOOOOOO QUINA YEEEEEEEAH  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: WHAT ABOUT VIVI???  
  
friggingenius1: the Genderless Chef EATS THE MONKEY BOY  
  
The Dragon Chica: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
BethanyL2002: noooooooo not monkey boy!  
  
BethanyL2002: lol  
  
The Dragon Chica: DAMMIT WHY'D YOU HAFTA DO THAT TO ZIDANE??????  
  
The Dragon Chica: RONNIE YOU SUCK  
  
friggingenius1: he regurgetates him  
  
friggingenius1: and he's ok  
  
friggingenius1: just a little messy  
  
The Dragon Chica: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
friggingenius1: BUT, his TAIL IS MISSING  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND THEN HE BEATS QUINA INTO SUBMISSION FOR INSUBORDINATION  
  
The Dragon Chica: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE TAIL THAT'S HIS BEST FEATURE!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: he notices his tail wasn't missing, it was just crammed inside his pants leg  
  
The Dragon Chica: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
BethanyL2002: lol  
  
The Dragon Chica: NOW HOW ABOUT VIVI?? YOU HAVEN'T MENTIONED VIVI YET!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: a faceless boy in a blue robe and pointed hat comes in and BURNS DOWN THE PYRAMID with magic  
  
The Dragon Chica: YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: and they pick up a shiny black rock they found  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND NOW FOR THE BLACK MATERIA. YOU CAN'T FORGET THAT  
  
The Dragon Chica: WOOOO HOOOOOOO!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND NOW METEOR!!!  
  
friggingenius1: and the spiky headed guy gets POSSESSED  
  
The Dragon Chica: BUT FIRST, YOU GOTTA HAVE THE SEPHIROTH MIND CONTROL THING  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: NO WAIT NOT CLOUD NOOOOOOOO HE'S TOO COOL TO BE POSSESSED  
  
friggingenius1: the possessor shows up as a gray haired guy with a long thin sword and a black robe thingy  
  
friggingenius1: THEN.....  
  
The Dragon Chica: NOW FIT STEINER IN THERE SOMEWHERE AND I'LL BE HAPPY  
  
friggingenius1: the faceless magic boy sends FLARE magic to the knights sword and he SCARES AWAY THE POSSESSOR  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: BUT NOT BEFORE STEINER AND SEPHY COMPARE SWORDS AND THEY'RE LIKE "WOO, NICE SWORD YA GOT THERE"  
  
friggingenius1: THEN...  
  
friggingenius1: lol, yeah  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: they get back in the airship and fly to a small ice island  
  
The Dragon Chica: YES YES YES THE AIRSHIP WOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!!  
  
friggingenius1: but nothing happens...  
  
friggingenius1: SO....  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND NOW TERRA. YOU CAN'T FORGET TERRA MAN!!!!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: OH NO WHAT DO THEY DO NEXT????  
  
friggingenius1: they drop the Bartender and the Spikey Head inside a TORNADO....  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND THEY DROP THE KITTY IN THE HEADDRESS AND THE BLACK GUY IN THE VOLCANO!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: they drop the Knight and faceless boy in an EARTHQUAKE  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND THEN THEY DROP THIS RAT CHICK AND THIS BIG GUY WITH RED HAIR INTO THE WATER!!!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: they drop armless Mr. T and the talking red cat in a VOLCANO  
  
friggingenius1: THEN...  
  
BethanyL2002: when did mr. t come in???  
  
friggingenius1: (they weren't here though)  
  
BethanyL2002: I missed that  
  
The Dragon Chica: YOU CAN'T LEAVE OUT FREYA AND AMARANT!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: they just haven's showed up yet  
  
DreDogg49: mr. t! woo hoo!  
  
friggingenius1: THEN.....  
  
The Dragon Chica: Lol (He's talkin' about Barret, a FF7 character)  
  
The Dragon Chica: (He's a big black guy who talks and looks like Mr. T)  
  
BethanyL2002: oooh  
  
The Dragon Chica: SO ANYWAY, AND THEN?????  
  
BethanyL2002: then that's not cool  
  
friggingenius1: they drop Monkey Boy and the he/she Chef in a WHIRLPOOL  
  
BethanyL2002: it's not the real mr. t  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEEEEEEEEAH!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: but in MY story, it is Mr. T  
  
The Dragon Chica: Lol  
  
The Dragon Chica: OKAY OKAY AND THEN?????  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: NOW YOU GOTTA MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT THE LITTLE HORNY KID!!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: they all kill some monstery guys at the SAME TIME  
  
The Dragon Chica: WHO TALKS TO AMINALS  
  
friggingenius1: THEN....  
  
friggingenius1: they all get back in the AIRSHIP  
  
The Dragon Chica: THE AIRSHIP YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
friggingenius1: little horny kid that talks to animals???  
  
The Dragon Chica: Yeah, Eiko!  
  
friggingenius1: oh yeah, duh  
  
The Dragon Chica: YOU CAN'T FORGET HER!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: not really animals though, just pink snowmen with red balled antenna  
  
The Dragon Chica: WELL SHE TALKS TO SUMMONS, TOO  
  
The Dragon Chica: And they're AMINALS  
  
friggingenius1: well not ALL aminals, but I get what you mean  
  
friggingenius1: anyway... THEN....  
  
The Dragon Chica: And Ronnie, I'm sorry, but I gotta go now :-(  
  
friggingenius1: now???  
  
The Dragon Chica: I so wish I could sick around, but mom told me to get off. I have 2 minutes  
  
friggingenius1: I'm not done with the story yet...  
  
The Dragon Chica: BUT PLEASE YA GOTTA MENTION THE AIRSHIP AGAIN BEFORE I GO. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: well.... um... THEN.... they all kill the Ethiopians and get in the AIRSHIP and fly away into the  
  
friggingenius1: sunset  
  
The Dragon Chica: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: GREAT STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: THE END  
  
friggingenius1: *takes a breath*  
  
The Dragon Chica: That beat any DBZ storyline I ever saw!!!!! ^_^  
  
friggingenius1: *ending credits*  
  
The Dragon Chica: WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!!!!!  
  
The Dragon Chica: WITH MUSIC  
  
friggingenius1: Written by RONNIE  
  
The Dragon Chica: CATCHY CREDITS MUSIC  
  
friggingenius1: characters by RONNIE  
  
friggingenius1: *One Winged Angel punk remix starts up*  
  
The Dragon Chica: WITH ANNOYING INTERJECTIONS BY NATALIE  
  
The Dragon Chica: ^_^  
  
friggingenius1: audience by Natalie, Bethany, Colin, and silent Doug  
  
friggingenius1: this story brought to you by...  
  
friggingenius1: WEENER  
  
The Dragon Chica: YEEEEEAH I'M IN THE CREDITS WOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
friggingenius1: soundtrack: typing sounds- ME  
  
The Dragon Chica: Lol  
  
The Dragon Chica: AND SPECIAL THANKS TO NATALIE FOR BEING THE ANNOYING HECKLER FROM THE SIDELINES  
  
friggingenius1: lol, yeah Special Thanks to: Natalie, for TALKING DURING THE MOVIE  
  
friggingenius1: and giving away the storyline before it happened  
  
The Dragon Chica: LOL  
  
BethanyL2002: lol  
  
The Dragon Chica: YAAAAAAY I TRY MAN, I TRY  
  
The Dragon Chica: GOODNIGHT!  
  
The Dragon Chica has left the room.  
  
friggingenius1: and special thanks to Bethany for listening through it and probably being confused the whole time  
  
BethanyL2002: yup  
  
BethanyL2002: very much so  
  
friggingenius1: and special thanks to Colin for his random shouts of WEENER  
  
friggingenius1: and special thanks to Doug for not talking at ALL during the story  
  
Fin 


End file.
